


El más dulce de los vinos

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Ligera homofobia típica de la época, M/M, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel estaba inusualmente silencioso aquella noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El más dulce de los vinos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como encargo para una amiga que quería Jehorel y confesiones. Está claro que escribir Jehorel no es lo mío.

Las noches en el café Musain eran bullicio y diversión, alegría en forma de conversaciones y vino barato que corría por las gargantas como el más sublime de los néctares; también eran clandestinidad y solemnidad, secretos en forma de susurros y papeles que eran leídos y destruidos apenas sus destinatarios los habían recibido. Aquellas dos realidades convergían en el cuarto trasero que los estudiantes solían ocupar, donde peligro e inocencia compartían espacio, donde se jugaba al ajedrez y se discutía poesía al tiempo que se organizaban alianzas y se contabilizaba munición y suministros en preparación para la batalla por la liberación de Francia de un régimen obsoleto y corrupto. Bahorel jugaba al ajedrez con Joly en una mesa en el rincón, escuchando distraídamente el parloteo animado del hipocondriaco estudiante de Medicina.

-...es probablemente difteria. O tal vez malaria -murmuraba el muchacho, permanentemente convencido de haber contraído alguna terrible enfermedad. 

Habitualmente Bahorel respondería a sus tribulaciones con una estruendosa carcajada y una fuerte palmada en el hombro, disipando con un comentario las inquietudes de su camarada, pero aquella noche sus pensamientos parecían estar lejos de aquella mesa del rincón y del tablero de ajedrez que los separaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo mío? -inquirió Joly tras una breve pausa.- Estás inusitadamente silencioso esta velada. 

Aquella pregunta pareció traer de vuelta al eterno estudiante de Derecho, quien por fin movió su pieza sin demasiada atención a la jugada. Si su silencio ya había bastado para llamar la atención de Joly, aquello bastó para disparar todas sus alarmas, y en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho se aproximó a su amigo y colocó una mano en su frente, murmurando.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige? No hay rastro de fiebre en tu frente, pero tal vez la influencia del campo magnético sobre tu sangre...

Bahorel respondió con una breve carcajada y su usual palmada en el hombro.

-No te inquietes, mi querido compañero, el mal que me aqueja esta noche no es físico, sino del corazón.

-¿Del corazón? -la confusión se hizo evidente en el rostro de Joly, antes de que la comprensión iluminase sus ojos.- ¿Tu risueña amante ha perdido por fin su sonrisa acaso? -preguntó, regresando a su asiento frente al tablero, el juego completamente olvidado.

-Mi risueña amante ya no me quita el sueño, querido amigo, sino que son otros ojos los que me desvelan por las noches -replicó Bahorel.- Pero observa, nuestros camaradas comienzan a retirarse ya, es hora de que nosotros hagamos también lo mismo -agregó, observando cómo la sala se vaciaba lenta pero inexorablemente ante sus ojos.

No se le había pasado por alto al alegre Joly el poco sutil intento de Bahorel por cambiar el tema de conversación, pero conocía a su camarada y sabía que no habría manera de hacerle hablar hasta que este estuviese dispuesto: la determinación, o más bien la testarudez, era un rasgo inherente a la personalidad del joven y uno de los motivos por los que su colaboración era inestimable para el grupo, pero también una de las barreras más difíciles de franquear en el camino a su corazón. Con una sonrisa, Joly se alzó de su asiento y se retiró en dirección a la puerta en pos del eternamente desafortunado Bossuet, cuya chaqueta quedó enganchada en una de las sillas en su camino hacia la salida provocando un traspiés a su propietario que lo envió de posaderas contra el suelo. Bahorel, por su parte, permaneció en su asiento unos momentos más, llevando a sus labios la botella de vino que le había acompañado toda la noche y que estaba apenas mediada. Su mirada se paseó por el tablero de ajedrez, mientras su mente permanecía lejos de aquel lugar y sumida en sus reflexiones.

-Estás inusitadamente silencioso esta noche -anunció una voz, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Jehan Prouvaire tomó asiento frente a él, en el lugar que Joly había ocupado unos minutos antes.

-Eso me han dicho -repuso Bahorel, incoporándose un poco en su asiento y dejando a un lado la botella. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos: el resto de estudiantes se habían retirado ya en dirección a sus hogares o a otros cafés y cabarets en los que continuar con su jolgorio.- ¿No te unirás esta noche a la fiesta? 

-Prefiero conversar contigo, lo encuentro una actividad más refrescante -contestó Prouvaire, con su habitual sonrisa tímida.- Si tú me lo permites, por supuesto.

-Sin ninguna duda, amigo mío -se apresuró a responder Bahorel.- Pero no aquí. La vieja Louison está deseando que nos retiremos y la dejemos limpiar a su gusto, puedo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta, siguiendo el camino que un rato antes habían tomado el resto de sus camaradas. El aire de la noche los recibió como la caricia de una amante cuando abandonaron el café, permitiendo que sus pies escogiesen por ellos el camino mientras conversaban animadamente.

-¿No me dirás qué es lo que te inquieta? -preguntó Jehan, rozando con su brazo el costado de su acompañante.- ¿Quién es la afortunada que te arrebata esos suspiros? 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bahorel, quien detuvo momentáneamente su marcha para contemplar al otro estudiante.

-Ah, mi suposición es cierta entonces -dijo Jehan, con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Habla, amigo mío, y cuéntame sobre tu amada. ¡El amor es motivo de alegría! 

-No en mi caso, amigo mío. El amor que me atormenta es un amor imposible.

-Ah, el amor, el más sublime de los sentimientos y el que más dolores nos causa...Pero no digas eso, mon ami, ¿por qué iba a ser imposible ese amor? ¿Acaso te ha rechazado tu querida?

Bahorel negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose una vez más bajo la luz de una farola. Sus pasos los habían llevado hasta las orillas del Sena, y el romper de las aguas agitadas contra los márgenes era el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de la noche.

-El objeto de mis afecciones no sabe nada, pero si lo supiese huiría de mí -respondió con seguridad.- Mi interés no está bien visto.

-Tonterías, no puede haber amor mal visto...

-Es un hombre -interrumpió Bahorel, permitiendo que su mirada vagase por encima de las aguas oscuras del Sena.

-Comprendo -replicó Prouvaire tras una breve pausa.- Y no obstante, los griegos consideraban el amor entre dos hombres como el más sublime de los afectos -le recordó, tomando suavemente el hombro de su camarada y girándolo hacia si para verle cara a cara.- No debes condenar tu amor como perverso o imposible cuando ni siquiera le has confesado tus intenciones a tu amado.

Bahorel no pudo contener la sorpresa ante la sencilla aceptación de Jehan, pero su expresión se suavizó rápidamente. No podría haber sido de otro modo, el alma libre y romántica del poeta le impedía juzgar el amor como algo menos que glorioso y digno de ser cantado. Sin apenas ser consciente de sus acciones, las manos de Bahorel se alzaron para rodear las delgadas manos del muchacho, y la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Jehan fue una de las visiones más hermosas que Bahorel había contemplado jamás.

-Bien pues...Jehan Prouvaire, estoy enamorado de ti -murmuró, sin su habitual confianza y seguridad.-

Se había equivocado. La sonrisa que Jehan le dedicó ante aquellas palabras era la más hermosa que había visto; era una lástima que no apenas hubiese podido contemplarla unos pocos instantes antes de que los labios de Jehan se posasen sobre los suyos, llevando consigo el sabor del más dulce de los vinos.


End file.
